1. Technical Field
The illustrative embodiments generally relate to a system and method for provisioning a wireless connection between a wireless device and a vehicle-based computing system.
2. Background Art
Several methods and systems have been disclosed which involve wireless communication of electronic mail messages to and from automobiles. These systems include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,257 issued to Asaoka, et al. discloses a message processing device for a vehicle that is adapted to obtain text data and read aloud the text data aloud by using a voice synthesizer. A loudspeaker device is connected to the message processing device to output or read aloud the text data. The text data can be received through a receiving device that receives outside information data or e-mail message data.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,035,634 issued to Mead et al. discloses systems and methods for sending and receiving e-mail from a terminal on a vehicle. According to one embodiment, a passenger in a vehicle has access to a terminal and can send and receive e-mail messages between the terminal and a first server located on the vehicle. The first server wirelessly communicates e-mail messages with a second server external to the vehicle. The second server is configured to send and receive e-mail messages between the second server and a data network.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,289 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,856,820 issued to Kolls disclose a communication interface device for managing wireless data transmission between a vehicle and the internet. An in-vehicle device communicates with Internet based data processing resources for the purpose of transacting e-mail, e-commerce, and e-business. The in-vehicle device and the Internet based data processing resources can effectuate a wide variety of e-mail, e-commerce, and e-business including accessing auto part databases, warranty, customer, and other remote databases. In addition, e-mail, e-commerce, and e-business transactions can include vehicle security and vehicle service management, data communicating Internet based radio, audio, MP3, MPEG, video, and other types of data. The in-vehicle device can also wirelessly data communicate with a communication interface device (COM device) or an Internet appliance. Such COM devices or Internet appliances can data communicate wirelessly with an in-vehicle device and simultaneously data communicate in a wired or wireless mode of operation to Internet based data processing resources, and to other data processing resources.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,799,201 and 6,728,531 issued to Lee et al. disclose a remotely configurable multimedia entertainment and information system for vehicles. An internet radio in a vehicle allows access to audio, visual and other information. Normal radio channel function is provided along with programmable content and channel selection, as well as automatic content and channel updating by location and style. Internet access is also provided through wireless communications. Customized information is also communicated to the radio such as stock quotes, travel information, advertising, and e-mail.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,124 issued to Kolls discloses a method of transacting electronic mail, electronic commerce, and electronic business by an electronic commerce terminal operated on a transportation vehicle. An advertising and payment system and method are disclosed for networking, monitoring and effectuating e-mail, e-commerce, and e-business and controlling vending equipment and applications. Remote connection to the network includes Internet type connections, telecommunication (telephone, ISDN, ADSL), VSAT satellite, and other wire and wireless transmission.